Scorched
by RangerHorseTug
Summary: What if Cas dies and his wings burn, scarring Dean for the rest of his life. Very very sad at the beginning, very very happy at the end.


Dean sobbed as he held his angel close. So goddamned close. Cas had been stabbed by a feathered dick just as that angel was dying.

Dean and Cas shared 'I love you's' and 'don't go's'.

Sobs wracked Deans body as he felt his angel fade, not caring about all the blood. But even though he didn't care, it sickened the Righteous Man. It hurt.

But suddenly cas gasped as pain ricocheted through him. Then Cas realized something. And he tried to pull away, sobbing all the while.

"C-cas what are you doing?" Dean sobbed, pulling Cas to his chest. Cas looked up.

"When an angel d-dies, our wings burn Dean. I can't have you scarred like that. I l-love you too much D-dean."

Sam could only watch in abject horror as he saw his family about to loose another member, tears flowing down his face.

"I don't care Angel. I want my Bird to be held as he goes, no matter the cost okay? Even if i can't stop you from dying, I want to have your wings so you can forever fly, my Bird."

Realizing that Dean wasn't going to let go, Cas hugged back, kissing Dean softly. "I love you Dean. Forever and always. Remember that ok my Righteous man?"

"How could I ever forget you, Bird? I love you Castiel. Watch the stars for me okay?" Dean said, combing his fingers through the dying man's hair. He proceeded to sing 'Hey Jude' to sooth his angel. His wings. His life.

Dean never sang like this in a long time. Not since Sammy was little. But he did it all for Castiel, the Angel of the Lord who fell in love with humanity.

As Cas started to glow, Dean held him tighter, allowing Cas to bury his face into Deans neck.

And oh god did it burn. The wings that burned themselves onto Deans tanned freckled skin were definitely not off center. Cas at least wanted the scar to be nicer than if they were crooked.

As Dean held the vessel of his lover, the scar formed. It was a nasty and angry red for background of it. But for the outlines of the feathers and the details of each feather was a much darker red.

As Cas went up to wherever angels went to, Dean cried. He cried because of God's cruel ways. He cried because of the pain. But most of all the Righteous Man cried for his Bird that would never fly again.

Cas had a hunters burial. Sam and Dean cried as they watch the angel disappear.

* * *

It had been about a month and a half. Deans burn had scabbed over. But now that all the scabbing was gone, the wings were revealed. Every tiny detail could be seen.

They practically covered his whole chest and stomach along with his arms. But Dean didn't care. He carried his Angel's wings with pride, not caring about the pain. He just wanted his beautiful angel back in his arms.

When the brothers had to go out, Dean didn't go out of his way to hide them. At most, people thought it was a tattoo, not seeing the slight pucker of skin that the scar caused.

On one case, about six months after Cas died, Dean took off his plain red shirt to bandage a kids mom that was bleeding. The kids eyes locked onto the scar.

The boy had walked over once Sam had took the mom and called an ambulance, Dean with the kid inside his house. He had laid a small hand over the burn. "Where did you get this Mr?"

Dean smiled sadly. "A friend of mine died Nick. And I got this for him."

The kid grinned toothily. "I can hear him sing Sir. The angel sings for you. He loves you Sir." Dean looked star struck at the kid. But as the kid lifted his hand, the kid's eyes got distant.

"Where did you get that Sir?" The kid asked again, forgetting what just happened. Dean suddenly came to that conclusion also.

"Its for a friend of mine. I miss him deeply." Soon enough Sam reentered, the single mom had been taken care of and the grandfather of the kids deceased dad was coming. Sam looked at Dean, silently allowing Dean to get into the Impala as he dealt with the grandfather.

As the two Winchesters drove away, Dean said nothing on what the boy had said to him that shook the seasoned hunter to the core.

Once at the motel, Dean put on another t-shirt and went to bed.

* * *

It had been seven months. Seven long months since Dean's Angel was taken from him.

Dean had gotten up and traced each feather like he did every morning. He always felt closer to Cas, like he was touching his angels' wings again.

"DEAN! Hey Dean! I found something! I think you might want to know this!"

Dean grumbled and came out of the bathroom, pulling on a ACDC shirt that Cas always stole to wear to bed. "What Sam?"

The Gigantor Moose smiled. "I found something on how to get you Cas back."

Deans eyes widened. "How?" The man shakily ran his hands through his short blonde strands of hair.

"Well, if you had some of their Grace, somehow you can bring them back. You also need blood from the angel vessel. We still have some of the blood Cas gave us along with his Grace that is with your soul. Although I don't think that it is wise to remove the Grace within your soul." Sam shrugged. "It says we need his Grace in the purest form. Dean do you have some or did it all burn with him?"

Dean, who was smiling at Sam's revelation, nodded. He pulled at a leather necklace that Sam had never seen the pendant of. The leather cord was firmly attached to a small bottle with a cork stopper. Inside was Cas' swirling Grace.

"When the burn was still raw it oozed some of Cas' Grace that had transferred from his wings. I saved it in this little bottle because...well...it made me feel warmer and closer to him."

Sam nodded knowingly. He took a bowl, poured some of Cas' blood into it and started to mix it with Castiel's Grace. Since the Grace was pure, it could fully fuel Cas if they could resurrect him.

Sam started chanting as he poured the blood over the symbols painted onto the floor. As the blood hit that black paint, the paint disappeared, leaving absolutely no trace of it anywhere. Suddenly there was a bright light.

Sam and Dean shielded their eyes from the burning light. "Dean." A rough, deep voice sounded, causing Dean's heart to stop and breath to hitch. When the man opened his eyes, he was suddenly pressed against a wall, one hand on his waist, the other in his hair, getting kissed gently by his Bird.

The hand on his hip traveled up, stopping at the raised flesh. "Oh Dean." The angel sighed, staring sadly at his love. "Does it hurt?" But Cas knew the answer was that the scar would sometimes hurt.

Dean shook his head and leaned in to be kissed again, letting Cas lead. Sam smiled as he watched them. Dean had never truly been the same after Cas died.

As the two separated, Sam went over and hugged them both, causing the hug to turn into a family hug.

Castiel, one badass Angel of the Lord, was home.

* * *

A.N.- I was reading these types of stories but the never ended well. I wanted a nice ending. I admit i was crying when I wrote this but as I got to the part with the kid onwards, I was smiling with a tear stained face.


End file.
